My Hetalia
by ChibiKitty95
Summary: If you watch the anime Hetalia, then you will know how randmon it it, but on some episodes, the connect together with each other and with different countries. This story is something like that. It has love, friendship, hurt, romance, lust, sex & other things you can think of. Each chapter is through the eyes of each country. This is the probalby the longest fanfiction I have writen
1. France

Bonjour, I am (the beautiful) France. My seductive voice and my sexy body will hypnotize anyone, ohohoho. Some people see me as a total slut, but I digress. I don't really care what the others think of me, just as long I have love with someone, I am perfectly happy.

The room was ark and there was a bad gloom about it. Britain was in one chair and I was in the one across from him. Everything was silent. I finally decided to speak so as to break the tension.

"So Britain… I have something important to say to you. I would like… for you to marry me." I was nervous because I didn't know what he was going to say or do. Britain just sat there, his face was a bright pink color and he had almost a horrified look.

"That's very funny France. I don't believe its April Fool's Day yet." I didn't say anything. "What's the matter ol' chap, you can't even afford a calendar anymore?" he let out a nervous laugh.

"You are wrong _mon ami_, and this is not so funny." Britain's laughing ceased and he had the same horrified look on his ace.

"Right, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. He seemed more nervous than me. I pushed a piece of paper and a pen towards him on the table in between us.

"Here, take this." I said.

"THAT'S A MARRIAGE REISTRATION FORM, YOU IDIOT!" Britain yelled. I knew he was angry to the point of no return but I wanted him to be mine, and I would do anything to do so. I put the pen in his hand and held it tightly.

"No it's not. Can't you see it is a calendar? It's for you. It is a calendar!"

"What's come over you?" Britain was becoming more scared than angry. "Unhand me you foppish twit,"

"Just sign it!" I said as I struggled to make Britain sign his name on the form, but he kept resisting.

"I will do no such thing." he barked.

"I said sign it!"

"No. Stop it!" I managed to get the first few letters of his name on the paper. I was so close. "No. I don't know what you're up to but I don't like it!" Britain was stronger than he looks, but I was still determined.

"Please do this for me Britain, I want you to be mine and mine alone. You are the only one who liked me just a little bit. I love you Britain and I want to be yours as much as I want you to be mine." Britain then finally pushed me off.

"That's still not a satisfactory reason to be wed. Have at you!" Britain looked down at the paper. "Here's what I think of your damn form!" he then started to scribble all over the paper.

"No, what are you doing?!" I yelled. My plan was ruined.

"Now you see, that's what happens when you try to force people to marry you. Frog!" Britain let out a victory laugh. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"You brute, dammit. Don't you even care about my feelings?" my heart was broken, but I had one more tactic up my pretty blue sleeve: Seductive begging.

I looked deeply into Britain's beautiful emerald green eyes. I gave him a soft but sad look. I stood very close to him, our lips almost touching. Britain was blushing a little bit as I ran my fingers down his chest.

"Come now Britain, you shouldn't try to fight it any longer." I said softly. "We both know that you want me to be yours." I gently pushed him back onto his chair and I sat on his lap. I started to grope his member through his pants.

"France, what the hell are you doing? Stop it!" Britain was wriggling in his chair as I tried to do my thing.

"Come on Britain, let me play with it." I said. I then kissed him to try and calm him down. Sadly, it didn't work. Before I even undid his belt, Britain stood up, pushing me on the floor and ran out the door. I was sad. Am I losing my touch? I thought for sure I would have him. I left and made my way to my room when I bumped into Russia.

"Oh, hello Russia. How are you?" I asked.

"Hello France. I couldn't help overhearing what just went on with you and Britain." I was frozen with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you had to hear all of that." I apologized.

"You don't need to apologize. I think I have something to make you feel better."

"Why, _merci_ Russia, but you don't have-" I was cut off when Russia suddenly kissed me on the lips. It was a brief kiss, but it seemed to last longer. He also tasted like Vodka.

"Um…thank you Russia…I think."

"If you want more, you know where to find me." he winked at me and then walked off. I know Russia was creepy but that was very creepy.


	2. Austria

Servus. Hallo, I am (the snooty) Austria. I keep being tormented by that stupid Prussia. He keeps trying to take away something of mine. He is very persistent. His brother Germany is just as bad, but at least he leaves me alone. I love to play my piano. Music is my life. My people will choose music over going to war any day…(bunch of pussies).

I was alone in the den as I was playing my piano. I was getting so lost in the soft melody, that I felt like I was in a trance. The door then opened and I heard foot steps approaching me. I figured it was just Hungry coming to listen to me play, so I ignored the sound and continued. Until I heard that shrill voice of his.

"Hey Austria, are you ready to become one with my awesomeness?" Prussia asked as he stood behind me. I then hit a sour note and stopped my song. I wanted to ignore him but he was just so annoying that it was hard to. I stood up and looked him dead in the eye.

"For the last time Prussia, no! I mean it, no means no!" I hate how he would get me so flustered. And yet, there was something about him that I couldn't resist. Sure he was a total ego-maniac, but I did like him a little bit. He was always had a certain something about him, but I wasn't so sure. I then pushed him aside and headed out of the room. Prussia then grabbed my arm and spun me around so that I was facing him. He had a fierce and almost a demanding look in his eyes. His beautiful ruby red eyes.

"Prussia…" I whispered softly. I saw him lean in close to me. Our lips inches away from each other.

"Give it up Austria, we both know you want this." he then kissed me, gently but very passionately. His lips were sot and tender. I was blushing badly, but I liked it. I wanted more of Prussia. I was in denial of not liking him before, but now I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him, badly.

"Prussia…take me." I begged. A devilish smile formed on Prussia's face.

"I thought you would never ask Austria." he then pushed me on my golden and lavender velvet couch. The kisses started to become more intense. His tongue made it's was into my mouth to meet mine. We then started to strip one another. Prussia's body was muscular and really warm the eel o his chest was driving me crazy. I held Prussia close, our bare skin making contact with each other. Prussia then started to inch his way down my body until he reached my waist. He then started to undo my pants and slowly pushed them off of me. I sat up a little up on the couch and looked at Prussia.

"W-what are you doing, Prussia?" I asked. I was a bit nervous because I had never done anything like this before.

"Don't worry, you will like this. Trust me." he then slid off the couch and got on his knees. He moved my legs on the floor too, and I was facing him, sitting upright on the couch. Completely naked now.

"Just relax." Prussia whispered seductively to me and I closed my eyes. I could feel my member starting to get really hard and a huge feeling of pleasure surged through my body. I was a little scared to open my eyes, but I wanted to see what Prussia was doing to make me feel this good. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Prussia was stroking me with his soft hands. I didn't want him to stop. I felt like I couldn't stop moaning. I was loving every second of this.

"Oh Prussia…" I moaned. He then looked up at me.

"Do you want it to feel better?" he asked. I nodded my head. I then saw Prussia move his mouth towards my lap and he started to lick me all over. Before I knew it, he was giving me a blow-job. I was feeling warm as Prussia continued to pleasure me. I could feel my face go hot from all the blushing. I then tugged on Prussia's hair a little bit.

"Prussia…I'm…I'm gonna…" I then felt myself cum a lot. Some accidently got on Prussia's face.

"Sorry about that." I said with a nervous chuckle. Prussia wiped the cum from his face and licked it off his fingers. He looked so sexy.

"That's alright." Prussia replied. "You ready for the grand finale?" he asked as he got back on the couch with me.

"Yes." I replied. Prussia then turned me over so I was on my hands and knees. He held my hips tightly. I turned my head to look at him.

"Prussia…please be gentle. This is my first time." I said.

"No promises. Tonight I'm going to take your vital regions." I was a little scared with how forceful Prussia was, but I decided to buck up and take it. It was painful when Prussia entered me. I let out a small, almost pain enduring, scream. Then they turned into passionate moans, mixed with lust and ecstasy. Prussia then started to thrust fast and faster inside of me. I could feel one of Prussia's hands reach around my waist and he started to stroke me like before. I had reached my nirvana. Both of our moaning and heavy breathing increased in speed and volume. After a few more pleasurable minutes, Prussia and I had reached out climax at the same time. Prussia pulled out of me and we laid together on the couch, panting like mad.

"I don't think I will be able to get the stains out of the couch." I said to myself. We then started to get dressed and clean everything up. I then noticed Prussia looking out the window.

"What are you looking at Prussia?" I asked as I was bruising my hair. The then closed the window.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I heard something outside, it sounded like someone was cursing me."

"Really?" I asked, as I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. Prussia then broke the embrace and grabbed his shirt.

"I have to go. I'll see you later Austria." And he left the room in a hurry. Slamming the door as he exited.

"Ok…" I said quietly to myself. What was going on with him? I then put my shirt back on, and finished cleaning up.


	3. Britian

Ello there, I'm (the uptight) Britain. Also known as England. I keep being tortured by lots of people, but mostly that stupid frog, France. I also make the best food known to mankind. Way better than anything France makes, no matter what you may have heard. I have raised America as my "little brother". He can be such a wanker. All he talks about is Hamburgers and being a hero. Lots of people laugh at my eyebrows sometimes, but I don't care.

I ran straight into the next hallway, hoping that I had lost France. I leaned against the wall and tried to catch my breath.

"Phew, I'm glad that I got out of there." I said to myself. I had escaped the clutches of Francie-Pants once more. I then left the Allies meeting hall and made my way to my home. Before I reached the exit, I was cut off by America.

"Hey Britain, dude. You wanna go get a drink with me?" he asked. I then recalled the last time I went drinking with America…

I laid my head on the bar while I was weak-fully clutching my glass. I harly had that much to drink and I was already wasted. I was appalled by all the random things I was saying. But I couldn't help myself from saying them.

"Am I Catholic… or Protestant? God I don't know." The bar-keep then walked over to America.

"Excuse me, is he ok?"

"He always gets like this when he starts drinking." America replied. I couldn't help myself, but I shot up out of my seat and turned to America.

"You don't know me! I'm the United bloody Kingdom and I can gold my 'locker' better than you any day!" I tried to say "liquor" but for some reason, it came out as "locker".

"Besides, I'm the one who made you a man!" I added.

"Dude, calm down." America said, but I continued on.

"Shut up! Besides America, I've seen the way that you have been looking at me from time to time." America looked a little pink in his cheeks. "and truth is, I feel the same way. I like you a lot America." I knew I was drunk, but I can't believe that I had said that.

The next morning was horrible. I had a blanket over my head all morning.

"Why won't the light just shut up? I swear I'm never going to drink again… someone please kill me."

I thought for a minute before I replied.

"Uh, sure America. One drink wouldn't hurt."

"Awesome!" America replied and he put his arm over my shoulder. "We can go to my place. I got a ton of booze."

"Only you would say that, besides Germany of course." America let out a big hearty laugh like he always does and we left for his house.

After a few drinks, America and I were having a lot of fun. We were laughing and telling stories and just having a grand time. Then I opened my big mouth and everything went different.

"Hey, America… remember the last time we were at the pub together?" America looked at me as the edge of the glass stopped at his lips.

"What about it?" he asked. I blushed softly for a moment before I continued.

"I meant what I said back then. I really do like you." America started to blush harder than me.

"Are you sure that isn't your scotch talking, Britain?" he asked, I placed my head on top of America's

"No, I'm serious." I said softly. America was blushing a little more. I then saw a soft smile appear on his face. He slowly leaned in close to me. My heart started pounding, and ift felt like I couldn't breathe. He had never gotten this close to me before.

"I like you too, Britain." America whispered. America caressed the side of my face lovingly, and we shared a memorable and passionate kiss.


End file.
